My Sweet Escape
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Will a discussion about love bring out Jane's true feelings? One-Shot.


**_A/N; Hey guy's I'm feeling in the Rizzles mood, just a short oneshot to help my mind flow, xXx. I haven't watched the show in a LONG time, althought ,I do have the DVD's.. Please don't hate me if I make a mistake e.g. I can't remember if Jo-Friday is girl or boy, so I've said girl, sorry if it's other wise.._**

**_All Typo's Are Mine._**

**_I Own Nothing But The Dream That They Become Girlfriends/Wives On The Show._**

**_Plus, HELLO, Even JTam Said They Had Sparks The First Time They Met OffScreen... And the Gag-Reels, CHEMESTRY WHEN THEY "KISS" .. Anywhore... One with it.._**

* * *

Jane was sitting on Maura's couch, the honey-blonde in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Jane had fallen hard and fast for her friend but she was afraid to admit it.

Maura smiled bringing two plates over and sitting beside the brunette.

Jane leaned forward, placing her drink on the coffee table before grabbing the plate.

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked.

'How do you tell your best friend you love them?' Jane thought to herself.

"Maura, how do you know when you're in love?" Jane asked.

"I wouldn't know, Jane. Love is different for everyone." Maura said, smiling softly. "Are you in love with someone Jane?"

"I think so, whenever I see them, I get this tingling feeling in my stomach and my heart starts to race, and I can't help but smile when they smile, it's infectious."

Jane sighed stabbing her salad and shoving a mouthful into her mouth, chewing furiously.

"You should tell them." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with them though"

"Tell Them."

"I want a hug, not just a normal hug, one of those tight ones that take my breath away and give me butterflies and make me smile like crazy ." Jane said, looking at Maura.

"Jane... You should tell them that. They might feel the same."

"You're right, I'll call them.." Jane got up and walked out of the room, dialling Maura's number.

"Isles." Maura answered.

"I love you, more then anything. Every night I empty my heart, but by morning it's full again, slow droplets of you seep in through the nights soft caress, at dawn I overflow with thoughts of us and aching pleasure that brings me no respite.."

Jane leaned in the doorway, watching Maura's reactions. "Love cannot be contained by the neat packaging of desire that splits us undone, spilling crimson though my days, long languishing days that are now bruised tender with wild yearning, spent searching for a fingerprint, a scent, a breath you left behind." Jane had a tear running down her cheek to afraid to be rejected.

Maura turned and looked at her. Her own tears flowing freely as she breathlessly whispered. "I love you too."

That's all it took, Jane dropped her phone and ran over, claiming Maura's lips in a passionate kiss.

~•~Rizzles~•~Rizzles~•~

The next morning, Jane woke to Maura's alarm, she smiled at finally being able to wake up next to Maura and not having to hide to her feelings.

Maura stirred slightly and reached over, turning her alarm off before looking up at Jane and smiling, a blush forming upon her cheeks and she looked away, hiding her face in Jane's shirt, inhaling the scent happily.

"I don't want to get up." Jane confessed.

"Nor do I." Maura said, looking up to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Maur, I-I hope you don't mind that I didn't want to rush our relationship last night, I think our first time should be special." Jane said shortly after breaking the kiss.

"I agree." Maura smiled, studying Jane's facial features intently.

"I meant what I said last night, Maur, I do love you."

"I love you too." They heard a soft thudding and Jane sat up quickly.

"Its just Bass." Maura said, calming the brunette.

Jane smiled, leaning in to kiss Maura once more.

"I should go home and feed Jo-Friday then get ready for work." Jane sighed, dropping back onto the pillow.

"You know, you should bring Jo over every time you spend the night." Maura said.

"I like that idea, maybe I should leave a bag of clothes here also so I don't have to rush off so early in the morning." Jane said, stroking her fingers lightly through Maura's hair.

~•~Rizzles~•~Rizzles~•~

Jane sat at her desk, going through her emails when an IM popped up.

Clicking on it she smiled at Maura's message.

**Dr Isles{11:50Am}:** _Yogurt and pizza, my place tonight? Jo-Friday can come too._

**DetJRizzoli{11:52Am}:** _I'd love too, I'll stop by the apartment and pick her up then head over after a shower._

They'd decided to not show their relationship at work, see how it'd work out before they'd tell anyone.

They were happy with themselves. And kept everything the same so far. Or so they thought.

**Dr Isles{11:55Am}:**_ Do you think Angela will be home tonight?_

**DetJRizzoli{11:57Am}:** _Her flight gets in 10ish tomorrow morning. Why?_

**Dr Isles{12:00Pm}:** _Sounds like a good sleep in unless we get called into work._

Jane smiled and licked her lips before replying.

**DetJRizzoli{12:03Pm}:** _Sounds good. Hungry for lunch? I'm thinking of going to the cafe, want me to bring something down?_

**Dr Isles{12:05Pm}:** _Want to get lunch at Dirty Robber?_

**DetJRizzoli{12:07Pm}:**_ Sounds good. See you in 5 :)_

Jane logged off and locked her computer before standing and grabbing her jacket, keys and wallet.

~•~Rizzles~•~Rizzles~•~

Jane walked into the Dirty Robber and spotted Maura instantly, she walked over and slid into the booth, smiling at the woman she'd fallen for.

"I ordered for us." Maura smiled, reaching over and rubbing Jane's hand gently.

Jane licked her lips and nodded. "Thank you." She looked at the salad and fries that were sat in front of her and smiled. "looks great." Jane winked, smiling more as Maura blushed slightly.

Maura pushed some salad onto her fork with her knife and lifted the forkful of _'Rabbit Food' _as Jane would call it to her mouth. "Jane, I'm glad we're together, I've been hiding me feelings for you for a long time, I was worried you wouldn't feel the same." She popped the salad into her mouth, watching Jane intently as she chewed.

"I'm glad too, Maur, I've fallen more and more in love with you since we met." Jane smiled, picking up a chip and sliding it into her mouth, chewing happily as her eyes roamed over Maura's glorious body.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura said, reaching over to rub Jane's hand lovingly.

~•~Rizzles~•~Rizzles~•~

Later that night after finally finishing work, Jane arrived at Maura's house, Jo-Friday in tow, happily wagging her tail.

Jane tapped on the door with the toe of her boot, holding the pizza and Jo's leash on one arm and her over-night bag and the yogurt on the other.

Maura opened the door and smiled, taking the pizza and yogurt as Jane leaned down, unclipping the leash from Jo's collar, allowing her to run inside and sniff around before Jane walked in, nudging the door closed with her boot and leaning in to press a kiss to Maura's cheek. "Good evening, beautiful."

Maura blushed but beamed a smile non-the-less. "Detective Rizzoli." Maura winked and walked to the kitchen, placing the pizza box on the bench and the yogurt in the fridge before turning to Jane.

Jane flipped open the box and scrunched her face up slightly before grabbing the plastic thing from the centre of pizza and using it to push a piece of mushroom off her half of the pizza.

She lifted up the greasy slice of pepperoni pizza and was about to take a bite when Jo's bark cause her attention, she looked over at the dog to see her licking Bass' shell, and letting out a small yelpy-bark again.

Jane let out a low whistle and go Jo's attention before leaning down and holding out the slice of pizza, Jo ran over and skidded along the floor, almost colliding into Jane's leg before stopping just short of the detective's ankle. "You want some pizza, Jo?" Jane smiled, giving Jo the whole slice before standing fulling and being caught by surprise of Maura's lips upon hers.

It's wasn't desperate, or hard, it was soft, loving and passionate, Jane lifted Maura up and sat her on the bench before standing between the medical examiner's legs, stroking Maura's thighs gently where the dress ended and they continued to share soft, sweet kisses.


End file.
